Mi Ritmo
by ARega1s
Summary: After a boring yet stressful day of school, one Casper High student decides to take a trip into their fantasy world with one particular, black haired classmate they have secretly had their eyes on. Rated M for a reason.


Mi Ritmo

 **Hey guys. Couple things to say about this. First off is that this is a one-shot. I do not plan on making a sequel or a full blown story out of this. Second is that this is just meant to be a fun, little lemon story. Lastly is that today is my birthday and that I felt the need to give you all something special seeing as how I did something like this last year. I do not own Danny Phantom or the song 'Oye Como Va' by Santana or the cover image. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****10PM, A Bedroom in Amity*****

What an exhausting day it had been. Alarm clock failing to go off. Crazy parents that refused to give them a lift to school because they were working on something important. Getting tardy to first period. Getting a zero in Mr. Lancer's class for not having done the assigned work. The only respite the student had was hanging out with their friends after school. None of the ghosts that frequented Amity bothered them. Just a clam and relaxing day in the park. Yet their fun was cut short. One friend was forced by their parents to jump in their Mercedes so they could prepare for a special dinner while the other claimed they had homework to do. Disappointed, the lonely student walked slowly back to their house, the wind gently blowing through their black hair. Dinner was mostly quiet until their parents once again became absorbed into their work, leaving the teenager alone at the table to finish up and clean the dishes. After that, they trudged up the stairs to their room before collapsing onto their bed. The teenager attempted to finish some homework but boredom quickly set in as the hour got late. The parents stopped by their bedroom and told them good night before they went to the master bedroom.

Satisfied that they were going to bed, the teen stripped down to their underwear and a T-shirt before jumping into bed. Resting their head on a comfortable pillow, they began to think on how their day went. For the most part it was like any other day. Get up, go to school, hang out with friends, deal with their annoying parents, rinse and repeat. The only out of the ordinary thing that had occurred was during science lab. Someone, three guesses who, decided that it was "inhumane" to dissect the snakes they had been assigned and decided the best course of action was to argue with the teacher. Needless to say, the teacher decided to shoot down that idea and decided to assign lab partners instead of allowing the students to chose. Instead of being partnered with their friends, they had been assigned someone else.

That someone just happened to be who they secretly had a crush on. While the assignment was disgusting, they managed to complete it and even have a few laughs, leading to much questioning and eyebrow raising from the rest of the class. The reason for the confusion from the class was that previously, the two had little to no contact with each other. When they did, it was never on friendly terms.

It seemed cliche, really. A social outcast and the Queen B of Casper High falling in love. The main plot to many a TV show and teenage drama film. But, as the old saying goes, if it ain't broke, don't fix it.

Adjusting to a more comfortable position on the bed, the teenager let their mind wander as they drifted into their personal fantasy land, a small smile creeping across their face.

At first things were hazy, out of focus, and vague. But as the seconds rolled by, the scene became clear. There, sitting on an elegant bed in an otherwise empty void was Danny Fenton. He was looking around the space, not in a fearful manner but more out of curiosity. He was completely naked yet he didn't question why, simply accepting it as it was. As he sat there, he ran his hands across the bed sheets. Silky in texture and crimson in color.

Suddenly, a door in the void opened, blinding white light shining into the room. In the doorway, there stood a a figure. It was impossible to make out exactly who they were due to the light flooding in behind them but Danny could tell that the person was definitely female. Even when the door closed, the black haired, teenaged boy was rapidly blinking his eyes, trying to focus on the persons slowly walking towards him. Reflexively, he covered his crotch, blushing profusely as modestly came back to him. When he saw who was coming closer and what this particular female was wearing, the slight pink in his cheeks turned a deep red and he turned to the side to better shield is now growing erection.

Standing before him was none other than Paulina Sanchez, the most popular and gorgeous girl in Casper High. She was sporting slightly more clothing than Danny but not by much. A lacy black thong with a matching bra was all that covered her body. The smile she wore was not the condescending smirk that usually graced her face but one of delight and mild amusement.

"I don't believe I've told you this before but you are cute when you are nervous, Danny." Paulina giggled as she sat beside him. He turned away, trying to hide his growing problem but the proverbial cat was already out of the bag.

"You don't have to take pity on me." Danny finally said. "I know that at any minute, you'll just go back to your usual self, making fun of me, using your body as one big cock tease, maybe even bringing in Dash and go a few rounds with him while you make me watch."

The smile that was on her face sank into a frown. She put a hand on her shoulder before speaking. "Why would I do that? This is a fantasy, after all?"

"Maybe it will start out like one but it could turn into a nightmare at any moment." he replied.

Paulina shook her head before gently cupping his face in her hands and turning it towards her.

"I promise this won't be a nightmare. I won't let it become one." she said confidently before leaning in and capturing his lips in hers. At first he was surprised, shocked at her bold move. After feeling her tongue probing at his lips, though, he allowed her entrance. Their tongues danced a little tango before separating, a thin string of saliva connecting the two to each other.

"Feeling better?" the Latina asked, a cocky grin on her face.

"Just a little." Danny replied, a dopey grin on his.

"Good, because it only gets better and sexier from here on." she said before standing up in front of him and turning her back to him. She looked over her shoulder, giving him a seductive smile and a wink before taking her right index finger and hooking the left strap of her bra with it. Slowly, she slid the silk down her arm before repeating the process with her right strap. With a shrug of her shoulders, she let the lacy undergarment fall to the ground before covering her chest by crossing her arms. Turning back to face him, she enjoyed the look of surprise and longing on his face. For his part, Danny was mesmerized by her lovely C cup breasts.

"See something you like?" she asked.

Danny simply nodded, unable to form words. Giggling at his response, she lowered her arms and displayed her breasts to the teenager. No tan lines, Danny noted, as he surveyed the light brown color of her breasts with areolas a darker shade of brown. Paulina closed the distance between them and straddled Danny's lap.

"Go ahead. You can lick them." she cooed in his ear.

Needing no further encouragement, Danny leaned forward and latched his mouth to her left breast and began to suckle while simultaneously fondling the right. Paulina moaned in satisfaction as Danny played with her body. Inexperienced as he seemed, his eagerness more than made up for it. She ran her fingers through his messy black hair as he continued his ministrations. After a few minutes, Danny switched his mouth to the other breast while his other hand worked on the now saliva coated, erect nipple. His fingers flicked and pinched the sensitive skin, eliciting squeals of pleasure from the Latina. Meanwhile, his tongue circled her right areola, flicking her erect nipple, and occasionally nibbling at it gently with his teeth.

As this was going on, Paulina felt 'Little Danny' steadily growing as the boy continued. Finally, when he released her nipple to take a breath, she slid off his lap before kneeling before him. He looked questioning at her before she grabbed his cock and began to stroke it. As she stroked it, she was careful to note how it looked. Six inches in length and a decent thickness. Perfect in her eyes. The jocks could brag about their monstrously sized trouser snakes, some of which were bold faced lies while others weren't too far from the truth. She preferred something that would fill her up but wouldn't painfully stretch her. Looking up, she was happy to see the look of pleasure on Danny. The corner of his mouth was upturned in a smile as his breathing became heavier. As for the boy himself, he was on Cloud Nine, not ever having experienced this kind of pleasure by his own hands. His face soon turned into one of shock when he felt her lips wrap around his dick. Her mouth felt warm and her tongue felt amazing as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. Gently, he wove his fingers into her hair and pushed her head up and down. At one point, she managed to engulf his entire member into her mouth, lips touching the base and his curly pubic hairs tickling her nose. As she came back up to take a breath, Danny noted the thick layer of spit that covered his shaft.

At this point, things had gotten a little hot for the fantasy maker. Though the AC was cranked on in their room, their shirt was drenched in sweat and their right hand had snaked its way into their underwear. Thinking that it would be wise to get more 'comfortable' and make sure that their parents didn't walk in on them, they tossed off the T-shirt and underwear, before tiptoeing to the door and silently locking it. Before they got back into bed, however, they walked over to their music dock and flipped through the playlist of their MP3 player before finally deciding on a song.

"Might as well spice things up. Besides, it should mask things if I get too into this." they said before hitting the play button, getting back into bed, and diving back into their fantasy.

Back in the fantasy, Paulina released Danny dick from her mouth, much to his dismay.

"I was enjoying that." Danny said, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Don't worry, Danny. We're about to do something even more enjoyable." she replied seductively before standing up and dropping her panties to the ground. In the background, music was playing, which Paulina began to dance to. The combination of Paulina's seductive dance, the electric organ, and the guitar caused Danny's eyes to become captivated by the movement of her hips, revealing her cleanly shaved sex to him.

 _Oye como va_

 _Mi ritmo_

 _Bueno pa gozar_

 _Mulata_

 _Oye como va_

 _Mi ritmo_

 _Bueno pa gozar_

 _Mulata_

After feeling she had teased him long enough, Paulina straddled his lap once again before slowly inserting his cock inside her. Moans of pleasure escaped from the two as they adjusted to the new sensations they were feeling.

"Never thought I would lose my virginity to someone like you, Paulina" Danny said.

"I guess I better make this extra special for you." she replied, smiling down at him. The Latina lovingly caressed his cheek with her right hand before she slowly moved her hips up his shaft before coming back down. It took her a minute but she eventually managed to keep in time with the music.

"Paulina...This...Feels...Amazing!" the boy panted in time with her thrusts.

"Same here, mi amore." she answered. "Would you like to take the lead?"

Danny eagerly nodded his head, much to Paulina's amusement.

Settling down in his lap, the Latina allowed Danny to sit up before he gently flipped her onto the bed. Resting her head on one of the plush pillows, she spread her legs for him, enticing him to enter her. He crawled up her body before leveling his cock with her pussy. He captured her lips in his before entering her. His first thrusts were clumsy and had no real pattern. After a minute of trial and error and reassurance from Paulina, Danny managed to find a steady tempo. Sweat was glistening off both their bodies as their climaxes came ever closer.

"Paulina...I'm almost..." Danny panted, unable to finish his sentence.

"Keep going, Danny. Let's cum together." she replied.

 _Oye como va_

 _Mi ritmo_

 _Bueno pa gozar_

 _Mulata_

 _Oye como va_

 _Mi ritmo_

 _Bueno pa gozar_

 _Mulata_

Danny picked up his pace while Paulina simultaneously wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to reach deeper inside her, and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Danny!" Paulina cried as her pussy clammed down on his dick as she came.

"Paulina!" Danny said as her climax triggered his own. Several jets of semen shot into her womb, filling up her insides before slowly overflowing and dripping out of her.

With that, the fantasy began to fade. The teenager was panting heavily in the wake of their actual climax as the song played its final notes. Their eyes were closed, trying to savor and remember every moment. Alas, all good things must come to an end as the final moments faded into the back of the teen's subconscious.

As Paulina opened her eyes, she slowly sat up before looking herself over. Much like her fantasy, she was covered in sweat and there were juices flowing from her pussy, minus Danny's cum. Taking her hand away from her now pleasured sex, she smiled at the cum that covered her fingers.

"If only I could enjoy the real thing." she mused in a longing tone. Silently, she turned off her MP3 and unlocked her door before settling back in bed. Mentally noting not to roll into her little cum puddle that would inevitably become a cold spot, she wrapped the blankets around her naked body as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Someday, Danny, I'll cut out the act and tell you how much I want you." she whispered to herself as sleep finally took her.


End file.
